Coby
|kanji = コビー |romaji = Kobī |textcolor = #2A52BE |color = #F0F8FF |name = Coby |race = Człowiek |gender = Mężczyzna |hair = Różowe |eyes = Czarne |birthday = 13 Maja|affiliation = 25px Marynarka |previousaffiliation = 25px 153-cia Odział Marynarki 25px Piraci Alvidy|occupation = Główny Oficer w Marynarce |previousoccupation = Chłopiec do Roboty w Marynarce Chłopiec do Roboty u Piratów Alvidy |status = Aktywny |abilities = *Rokushiki **Soru **Geppo (gra) **Rankyaku (gra) *Haki **Kenbunshoku Haki |manga debut = Rozdział 2 |anime debut = Odcinek 1 |japanese voice = Mika Doi |english voice = *'Wersja 4kids': Kayzie Rogers *'Wersja Funimation': Leah Clark}} jest marynarzem razem z Helmeppo pod rozkazami Wicedmirała Garpa. Dawniej był chłopcem robotnikiem na statku Piratów Alvidy, dopóki nie został uwolniony przez Monkey'a D. Luffy'ego będąc jedną z pierwszych osób z którymi, Luffy zaprzyjaźnił się podczas swoich podróży. Wygląd Początkowo Coby był młodym i chudym chłopakiem o niskim wzroście i różowych włosach, które odsłaniały jego czoło, opadając na obie strony głowy. Miał on małe okrągłe, czarne oczka i owalną twarz. Jego nos, uszy, usta i brwi nie wyróżniały się niczym szczególnym. Podczas intensywnego treningu Coby zebrał również mnóstwo siniaków i guzów. Przy ponownym spotkaniu z Luffym, Coby był o wiele wyższy i zarobił bliznę w kształcie "X" nad prawym okiem. Ponadto za uszami miał zadbane, krótko ścięte bokobrody, a jego ogólna aparycja nabrała dojrzalszego wyglądu. Oprócz tego Coby posiada podłużną bliznę na lewej stopie o czym mało kto wie. Coby, jako pirat na statku Alvidy nosił spore, okrągłe okulary fioletowej barwy (w mandze oprawki są ozdobione przez puste kółka) oraz białą koszulkę z krótkim rękawkiem i niebieskimi paskami oraz guzikami. Ponadto nosił na sobie czarne spodnie i sznurowane, białe buty z czerwoną podeszwą. Gdy Coby został Majtkiem, ubierał się w białą koszulę z krótkim rękawkiem, która posiadała kołnierzyk z dwoma niebieskimi paskami oraz była przyozdobiona błękitnym napisem "MARINE" i emblematem Marynarki na plecach. Zakładał on również niebieską chustkę, granatowe spodnie i czarne buty. Po bijatyce z Helmeppo, Coby jest oblepiony brązowymi plastrami, a później podczas treningu również opatrunkami. Wiemy też, że Coby po treningu nosił bransoletkę na lewej ręce oraz czarny ręcznik. Podczas snu nasz Majtek nosił białą koszulkę z krótkim rękawkiem oraz błękitne spodnie. W swoim śnie Coby miał na sobie pelerynę cechującą się naramiennikami ze złotą torsadą i bordową taśmą oraz żółtymi bulionami i niebieskim wypełnieniem powyżej (peleryna towarzyszyła mu również w wyobrażeniach Ririki). Rękawy płaszcza zakończone były bordowymi mankietami, a sam płaszcz był pełen złotych elementów. Oprócz tego w oczy rzucały się cztery ordery: *Pierwszy: złoto – kremowy krzyż z czerwonym kwadratem w centrum na granatowo – zielonej zawieszce z białą obwódką. *Drugi: platynowy medal na pomarańczowo–czerwonej zawieszce z białą obwódką. *Trzeci: srebrny medal ze złotą gwiazdą i błękitnym kółkiem w środku na bordowo–różowej zawieszce z czarnymi elementami z białą obwódką. *Czwarty: złote odznaczenie w kształcie niebieskiego koła z jasną falbanką, różowymi wstawkami, czarnymi paskami i czerwonym kółeczkiem w centrum, a także bordową falbanką poniżej. Jako starszy sierżant, Coby nosił czarne buty, granatowe spodnie i chustę oraz białą bluzę zapinaną na złoty zamek błyskawiczny, z niebieskimi paskami na rękawach i kołnierzu oraz błękitnym napisem "MARINE" i emblematem Marynarki na plecach. Ponadto włosy wiązał przy pomocy żółtej chustki w czerwono-kremowe kwiatki, tak by nie opadały mu na oczy. Na chuście znajdowały się jego sławne, okrągłe, fioletowe okulary. W wolnej chwili, Coby ubiera się w krótkie spodenki i koszulę z wzorem przypominającym statki Marynarki, a leżąc w szpitalu Coby miał na sobie wiele opatrunków oraz brązową koszulkę z wielkim symbolem Marynarki z przodu. Gdy Coby został kapitanem do swojego starego zestawu ubrań dodał niebieski szalik oraz okrągły, złoty order z granatowo-czerwonymi akcentami. Stara chustka została zastąpiona przez nową w zielonym kolorze z biało–żółtymi kwiatkami. Co najważniejsze, chłopak wreszcie zaczął nosić pelerynę z mankietami w granatowe paski. Posiada ona również złote guziki i wysoki kołnierz, a naramienniki charakteryzują się żółtą taśmą i bulionami, złotą torsadą oraz pomarańczowym wypełnieniem powyżej. Osobowość Na początku fabuły był bardzo bojaźliwy i tchórzliwy. Po spotkaniu Luffy'ego nabrał odwagi i dzięki niemu postawił się Alvidzie. Z czasem nabrał on jednak pewności siebie oraz siły, ale jego wrażliwa osobowość dawała o sobie znać w kryzysowych momentach. Mimo to, chłopak był dumny z tego, że robi szybkie postępy i zawsze sięgał daleko swoimi ambitnymi celami. Dodatkowo jest on niezwykle pracowity i bystry. Wygląda na inteligentnego i do to jest jeszcze pracowity. Coby ma również mocne poczucie moralnej Sprawiedliwości, a jego honor nie pozwalał mu tchórzyć w trudnych sytuacjach. Relacje Marynarka Sakazuki Coby niezwykle mocno boi się Akainu i jego metod działania (raczej słusznie). Co ciekawe jego wystąpienie przeciwko obecnemu admirałowi floty nie zagroziło jego pozycji z Marynarce i chłopak zdołał awansować do stopnia kapitana (prawdopodobnie pod protektoratem Garpa). Helmeppo Po tym jak jego ojciec został wyrzucony z Marynarki, wraz z Cobym zostali majtkami. Mimo trudnych początków, po jakimś czasie zostali przyjaciółmi i wspólnie trenowali by stać się silniejszymi oraz aby osiągnąć wysokie rangi w Marynarce. Ripper jest osobą, której Coby zawdzięcza możliwość dołączenia do Marynarki. Komandor pozostał obojętny na szemraną przeszłość chłopaka, związaną z pobytem na statku Alvidy i pozwolił małemu dołączyć do Marine oraz zrealizować mu jego największe marzenie. Monkey D. Garp jest on nauczycielem i mentorem Coby’ego. To dzięki niemu Coby miał możliwość przeniesienia się do Kwatery Głównej Marynarki i treningu, który zrobił z niego silnego marynarza. Garp dba o swojego podwładnego i jest z niego dumny, a Coby odpłaca mu wielkim szacunkiem i wdzięcznością. Piraci Słomianego Kapelusza Monkey D. Luffy Wielki przyjaciel i główny przeciwnik Coby’ego. To on uratował go z pirackiego statku, co pozwoliło chłopakowi zrealizować swoje marzenie o dołączeniu do Marynarki. Warto nadmienić, że Coby jest pierwszym nawigatorem i zarazem towarzyszem podróży Luffy’ego. Roronoa Zoro Początkowo Coby bał się szermierza, ale gdy dowiedział się prawdy o jego prawdziwej naturze i zdołał sam z nim porozmawiać, nabrał do Zoro wielkiego szacunku. Wzmógł się on jeszcze bardziej, gdy Coby ujrzał na własne oczy szermierkę pirata. Obecnie obaj są dobrymi przyjaciółmi (ich relacje przypominają trochę stosunki Zoro – Chopper). Przeciwnicy Alvida Kapitan piratów, która porwała go podczas wędkowania. Coby szczerze jej nienawidził i od początku chciał się uwolnić z pod jej jarzma, ale nie miał na tyle odwagi i siły. Alvida przez dwa lata traktowała Coby’ego jak niewolnika. Pomiatała i biła chłopaka oraz bez przerwy wydawała mu rozkazy, a ponadto Coby musiał bez przerwy kłamać, że jest ona najpiękniejsza kobietą na świecie. Coby’ego wybawił Luffy, który pokonał lvidaa i dzięki temu Coby stał się wolny. Historia thumb|Piraci Alvidy zabierający Coby'ego|left Pewnego dnia Coby wybrał się na ryby. Wypłynął sam na małej łódce w morze. Nagle nadpłynął statek Alvidy, piraci złapali Coby'iego i uczynili z niego (wbrew jego woli) pirata od czyszczenia pokładu itd. Fabuła Saga East Blue Akt Kapitan Morgan thumb|left|Coby na statku Alvidy. Coby’ego poznajemy podczas pobytu na pirackim statku Alvidy. Po raz pierwszy widzimy go, gdy pani Kapitan pyta chłopca, co jest najpiękniejsze na wszystkich znanych mu morzach. Coby odpowiada, że oczywiście Alvida i dowiaduje się, iż nadal żyje ponieważ jego umiejętności nawigacyjne są lepsze od pozostałych członków załogi. Następnie chłopiec zostaje kilka razy kopnięty w twarz, po czym w jego stronę lecą wyzwiska i rozkaz posprzątania statku. W anime Alvida prowadzi ostrzał statku rejsowego, który miała zamiar splądrować. Coby jest również zmuszany do abordażu przy pomocy maczugi Alvidy i gdy ląduje na obcym statku, ukrywa się w kuchni. Tam znajduje beczkę z domniemanym sake, ale zatrzymują go piraci, którzy chcą ją otworzyć. Nie zdążyli jednak tego zrobić, ponieważ pokonał ich Luffy. Coby martwiąc się o gumiaka, poradził mu by ten szybko uciekał, ale Luffy natychmiast wyruszył w poszukiwaniu spiżarni, gdzie odbyła się konwersacja pomiędzy przyszłymi przyjaciółmi. Coby opowiedział jak został piratem i że chce pokonać Alvidę, a Luffy zwierzył się, że dryfował w beczce, ponieważ chce zostać Królem Piratów. Jak na zawołanie, Pani Kapitan zjawiła się rozwalając dach spiżarni przy pomocy swojej maczugi i grożąc Coby’emu zaatakowała. Luffy zabiera jednak chłopaka ze sobą i rozprawia się z załogą Alvidy, a następnie z nią samą. Piracki statek zostaje jednak zaatakowany przez flotę Marynarki i Coby wraz z Luffym w ostatniej chwili uciekają na łodzi ratunkowej. W mandze statek przybija do portu i Coby przynosi piratom beczkę sake, którą morze wyrzuciło na brzeg. Oczywiście, okazuje się, że w środku znajdował się Luffy, który rozpoczął z piratami rozmowę. Nie potrwała ona jednak długo ponieważ Alvida rzuciła w towarzystwo maczugą, która rozgniotła piratów w pył. W tym samym czasie Coby i Luffy zostali wyrzuceni po za zasięg piratów. Coby zapytał się gumiaka, czy nic mu nie jest, ale ten odpowiedział, że wszystko w porządku, po czym spytał się gdzie się znajduje. Coby wytłumaczył mu sytuacje i to, że jest służącym na statku Alvidy. Luffy jak zwykle się tym nie przejął i stwierdził, że podróżując w beczce został złapany przez wir wodny i prawie umarł. Nasz mały przyjaciel pokazał Luffy’emu sekretną tratwę, która miała mu posłużyć do ucieczki. Coby nie chciał już dłużej być pomiatany przez piratów, ale nie miał odwagi by uciec. Gumiak stwierdził, że Coby jest całkiem głupi i przy okazji bezużyteczny, a do tego wydaje się mięczakiem i dlatego nie lubi go za całokształt. Chłopak zgodził się z Luffym i zapytał, jakie są jego zamiary. Ten stwierdził, że chce zostać Królem Piratów. Coby niedowierzając, zaczął się wydzierać i oczywiście opowiadać, że to nie możliwe i szalenie niebezpieczne aby zdobyć One Piece. Luffy uderzył Coby’ego, po czym stwierdził, że nie boi się śmierci i zrealizuje swoje marzenie, co wzbudziło podziw w przyszłym Kapitanie Marynarki. Zaczął się on również zastanawiać, czy jeżeli przestanie się bać śmierci, to będzie mógł stać się Marynarzem i łapać przestępców, co zawsze było jego marzeniem. Młodzieniec postanawia, że wyzwoli się wreszcie z pod terroru piratów i spełni swoje sny, mając nadzieję na to, że kiedyś będzie w stanie złapać kogoś takiego jak Alvida, ale w tej samej chwili wspomniana pani Kapitan niszczy łódź chłopaka i pyta się czy Coby chce od niej uciec. Luffy pyta się, kim jest ta grubiańska kobieta, co wprawiło panią pirat w szał, a Coby, który postanowił walczyć o swoje marzenia odpowiadzieał, że jest to najbardziej prymitywna suka, którą znał. W odpowiedzi Alvida uderzyła Luffy’ego w głowę, ale nie przyniosło to żadnego efektu i gumiak powalił grubaskę jednym ciosem. Następnie rozkazał piratom przygotować łódź dla Coby’ego i we dwójkę wypłynęli w morze. Podczas podróży Coby podsumował wszystkie cele Luffy’ego i fakt, że zjadł on Diabelski Owoc. Następnie dowiedział się, że gumiak wybiera się na Grand Line, a obecnie płyną oni do bazy Marynarki, gdzie przebywa Roronoa Zoro – rządny krwi łowca piratów. Luffy stwierdza, że zwerbuje go, jeżeli okaże się on dobrym człowiekiem. Gdy dwaj towarzysze dotarli wreszcie na wyspę, najpierw udali się zjeść coś do restauracji (w anime idą przez miasto). I gdy obaj mieli zamiar pójść swoimi własnymi drogami, nieopatrznie wymienili imiona Zoro i Morgana, co spowodowało wśród ludzi panikę. Chwilę później obaj dotarli pod bazę Marynarki i odnaleźli szermierza. Po dostaniu się na mury, oczom przyjaciół ukazał się osławiony łowca nagród, który ledwo żywy, znajdował się związany w centralnej części placu. Okazało się, że Zoro jest związany w ten sposób już dziewięć dni i dlatego poprosił Luffy’ego o pomoc (w anime kazał spadać obu chłopakom, ponieważ go denerwowali). Zanim jednak gumiak spróbował pomóc swojemu przyszłemu towarzyszowi, na mury wdrapała się mała dziewczynka o imieniu Rika, która poszła nakarmić Zoro ryżowymi kulkami. W tym samym momencie pojawił się jednak Helmeppo. Po dłuższej rozmowie nakazał on wyrzucić Rikę za ogrodzenie, gdzie złapał ją Luffy. Coby oczywiście zaopiekował się małą jak tylko mógł najlepiej. Jakiś czas później widzimy Rikę, Coby’ego i Luffy’ego podczas rozmowy. Chłopcy dowiadują się, że Zoro cierpi ponieważ poświęcił się dla dobra mieszkańców. Wcześniej zabił on udomowionego wilka Helmeppo i ten zabrał go za to do aresztu. Rozmowę przerwały jednak niepokojące odgłosy dochodzące z pobliskiego baru. Okazało się, ze to Helmeppo przyszedł najeść się za darmo i oznajmić, że egzekucja Zoro odbędzie się jutro (w mandze szedł on ulicą i oznajmił, że szermierz pożegna się z życiem za trzy dni). Luffy uderzył ze złości Helmeppo w twarz i Coby natychmiast próbował go powstrzymać, ale było już na to za późno. Blondyn zagroził, że powie o wszystkim swojemu ojcu i odszedł aby wcielić swoje słowa w życie. Coby jak zwykle widział wszystko w pesymistycznych barwach i uważał, że sprowadzi to na niego wiele kłopotów. Gdy Luffy udał się by odzyskać katany Zoro, Coby zebrał się w sobie i odważnie ruszył przez plac by oswobodzić „Łowcę Piratów”. Na jego nieszczęście został on jednak zauważony przez Marynarzy (w mandze został postrzelony podczas rozmowy z szermierzem). Gdy na miejsce dotarł Kapitan Morgan oskarżył Coby’ego o zdradę i nakazał rozstrzelać. W ostatniej chwili uratował go jednak Luffy, co nie zapobiegło jednak temu, że Coby zemdlał ze strachu z pianą na ustach. Gdy nasz bohater się ocknął, Luffy i Zoro właśnie rozpoczynali starcie z Marynarką, które nie potrwało zbyt długo co bardzo spodobało się Coby’emu. Następnie chłopiec wykrzykuje do Słomka, aby pokonał Marines. Mimo przewagi gumiaka, Coby jest zdruzgotany potęgą Morgana i tą chwilę nieuwagi wykorzystuje Helmeppo, który przystawia mu pistolet do głowy. Mimo tego faktu, Coby stwierdza, że nie boi się umrzeć i nie chce się wtrącać w marzenia Luffy’ego. Gumiak uśmiechając się, wycelował idealnie w twarz bufona i uratował Coby’ego przed śmiercią. Później gdy wszyscy cieszą się z porażki Morgana, Coby stwierdza, że dzieje się tak ponieważ, ludzie bali się Kapitana. Gdy wszyscy szczęśliwie raczyli się posiłkiem Coby, który nigdy nie miał przyjaciół jak zwykle wydzierał się podczas rozmowy, ponieważ bał się o swoich nowych znajomych – Zoro i Luffy’ego. Obaj jednak uspokoili go mówiąc, że będą podążali za swoimi marzeniami niezależnie od przeciwności. Roronoa stwierdził jednak, że jeżeli Coby ma zamiar wstąpić do Marynarki powinien zacząć martwić się o siebie ponieważ, formalnie dalej jest piratem. Nieoczekiwanie do domu, w którym odbywała się uczta wkroczył Komandor Ripper. Rozmowę rozpoczął od pytania czy zebrane w pokoju osoby rzeczywiście są piratami. Po uzyskaniu pozytywnej odpowiedzi Ripper stwierdził, że Marynarze są dozgonnie wdzięczni za ratunek, ale nie mogą pozwolić im zostać na wyspie. W przeciwnym wypadku, jako dowódca będzie zmuszony zaraportować o tych wydarzeniach głównej bazie Marynarki. Mimo protestów mieszkańców Luffy i Zoro posłusznie się oddalili. Następnie Ripper zapytał się Coby’ego czy jest ich znajomym, na co ten po chwili wahania odpowiedział, że nie. Wobec zaistniałej sytuacji Komandor zwrócił się do gumiaka by potwierdzić te informacje. Luffy szybko odpowiedział o historii z Alvidą, na co Coby zareagował gwałtownym atakiem w kierunku przyjaciela. Słomek odpowiedział tym samym i po krótkiej walce, Zoro odciągnął swojego kapitana, a Ripper pozwolił Coby’emu dołączyć od Marynarki, mimo jego niejasnej przeszłości. Ostatecznie nie tylko Komandor i Coby, ale też cały oddział zasalutował piratom w podzięce, za co karą był siedmiodniowy post (trzy dniowy w anime). Wcześniej Ripper stwierdził, że Coby ma wspaniałych przyjaciół. Saga Baroque Works Akt Dziennik Coby-Meppo Coby i Helmeppoo wstąpili do marynarki. Obydwaj zajmowali się różnymi pracami np. szorowaniem podłogi, praniem ciuchów itd. Coby także ciężko się uczył w nocy kiedy Helmeppo spał. Potem obaj chłopcy pracowali na statku przewożącym Morgana na sąd. Podczas przekazania więźnia Wice Admirałowi Monkey D. Garpowi Morgan zranił go ,wziął Helmeppo na zakładnika i uciekał na łódce. Marynarze chcieli strzelać do Morgana lecz przeszkodził im Coby stając przed armatą. Jeden z marynarzy powstrzymał Coby'ego, przecinając jego pistolety. Garp przeszkodził wszystkim jedną ręką niszcząc działo. Helmeppo uciekł i przypłynął na statek, znów był bezpieczny, ale więźeń odpłynął. Okazało się, że Morgan zranił Garpa, bo ten zasnął na stojąo. Chłopcy wszystkich przeprosili. Garp postanowił ich trenować i zabrał do KG Marynarki. I tak oto kolejne dni Coby'ego mijały na różnych pracach i specjalnym treningu pod okiem Wiceadmirała Garpa. Mini Akt: Taneczny Raj Jango Gdy Jango i Fullbody tańczyli w Kwaterze Głównej, będąc już pod rozkazami Hiny, widzimy jak Coby i Helmeppo wracają wraz z Vice Admirałem Garpem z treningu. Saga Water 7 Akt Po Enies Lobby Gdy wiceadmirał Monkey D. Garp przybywa do Water 7, schodzi na ląd z pokładu swojego statku. Po krótkim spacerze dochodzi on do miejsca, gdzie obecnie stacjonowali Słomkowi Kapelusze. Rozkazuje poczekać Coby’emu i Helmeppo tuż przed budynkiem, kiedy sam wparowuje do środka, niszcząc ścianę swoją pięścią. Po tym jak dziadek załatwia swoje sprawy z wnuczkiem, na miejsce przybywa Zoro. Zostaje on jednak zastopowany przez Helmeppo z polecenia Garpa. Roronoa jest zaciekawiony nożami Kukri, które są według niego bardzo rzadko spotykanym typem broni. Gdy Luffy stara się uspokoić szermierza, zostaje znienacka zaatakowany szybkim kopniakiem w twarz przez Coby’ego. Następnie młody marynarz używa Soru by uniknąć kontry i próbuje zaatakować gumiaka od tyłu. Luffy jednak przewiduje ten manewr i sprowadza starszego sierżanta do parteru. W tym samym czasie Zoro załatwia sierżanta Helmeppo i przystawia mu dwa ostrza do szyi. Coby przyznaje, że Luffy jest dla niego za mocny i stwierdza, że dawno nie widział gumiaka. Początkowo Słomek nie wie z kim ma do czynienia i nie może uwierzyć, że Coby, zdołał aż tak urosnąć. Zoro również jest zdziwiony i zastanawia się jak to możliwe, że chłopak znalazł się na Grand Line. Coby stwierdza, że gdy usłyszał, że jego przyjaciele są w pobliżu, po prostu musiał się z nimi spotkać. Dodaje, że obecnie obydwaj –on i Helmeppo trenują pod okiem Garpa i to dzięki niemu zostali przeniesieni do Kwatery Głównej. Starszy sierżant udaje się wraz piratami aby porozmawiać, ale Słomki zupełnie olały Helmeppo, który ma o to do nich pretensje. Przedstawia się więc swoim przeciwnikom, ale Ci dalej go nie poznają. Dopiero, gdy sierżant opisuję siebie jako syna Morgana, który nadużywał władzy i prawie doprowadził Zoro do śmierci, Słomki od niechcenia stwierdzają „Ach… to Ty”. Helmeppo mówi Coby’emu, że dalej nie może im wybaczyć, ale ten stwierdza, że należy zaakceptować swoją przeszłość. Później gdy Garp opowiada o tym, że Dragon jest ojcem Luffy’ego, a Shanks jednym z Yonko, wywołuje to szok wśród wszystkich zebranych –także u Coby’ego i Helmeppo. Po oddaleniu się dziadka Luffy’ego, młodzi marynarze rozmawiają z piratem o wielu sprawach. Luffy (oraz Nami, która podsłuchuje rozmowę przez Den Den Mushi) dowiaduje się, że Helmeppo i Coby wkroczyli na Grand Line na pokładzie statku Marynarki pokrytego na dole Kamieniem Morskim (emitującym energię identyczną jak morze). Dzięki temu mogli oni bezpiecznie przekroczyć Calm Belt, ponieważ Królowie Mórz taktowali ich statek jako neutralny. Oprócz tego wspominają o naukowcach, którzy wykonują kawał dobrej roboty dla Marynarki. Coby stwierdza, że największym geniuszem jest Dr. Vegapunk. Helmeppo dodaje, że owy naukowiec jest również odpowiedzialny, za badania nad Diabelskimi Owocami, a konkretnie nad wszczepianiem ich w martwą naturę (np. Funkyfreed –miecz, który pochłonął Zoan słonia). Coby podziękował jeszcze gumiakowi za to, że wyzwolił go z pirackiej niewoli, bo dzięki niemu może teraz zwiedzać świat i poznawać wielu ciekawych ludzi. Wszyscy trzej rozmówcy zaczęli śmiać się z przeszłości starszego sierżanta, a później odpoczywali jeszcze przez jakiś czas. Gdy Helmeppo i Coby zaczęli zbierać się do odejścia, Luffy zaproponował by zostali jeszcze trochę i zjedli coś z nimi. Starszy sierżant odmówił jednak i zapytał się czy gumiak wie jak nazywa się druga część Grand Line, po czym wypowiedział słowa „Nowy Świat”. Coby stwierdza, że jest to morze, na którym spotyka się następna generacja ludzi, którzy chcą podbić te niebezpieczne wody i proponuje aby tam spotkali się kolejny raz. Oprócz tego młody marynarz obiecuje, że złapie Luffy’ego następnym razem i pewnego dnia stanie się admirałem Marynarki. Chłopak przez chwilę był zawstydzony sowimi słowami, ale wnuk Garpa stwierdza, że On i jego załoga również będą potężni, więc aby go złapać, jego przyjaciel musi urosnąć w siłę. Zoro pyta się czy Coby dalej ma zamiar być lalusiem, na co marynarz obiecuje, że stanie się silniejszy i cieszy się, że mogli się spotkać. Na odchodne Helmeppo wykrzykuje, żeby piraci lepiej byli na nich gotowi, bo przy następnym spotkaniu on i jego kompan się z nimi rozprawią, po czym obaj kierują się w kierunku portu. W anime zarówno Helmeppo jak i Coby rozmawiają wewnątrz bocianiego gniazda i obaj martwią się o Słomkowego Kapelusza i jego załogę, ze względu na to, ze po wydarzeniach na Enies Lobby, nagrody za ich głowy wzrosną i będą ich ścigać coraz silniejsi przeciwnicy. Znajduje ich jednak Garp i krzyczy do nich, że są zdecydowanie za młodzi, aby przesiadywać w takim miejscu i lenić się, gdy inni pracują. Będąc już na okręcie wojennym Moneky D. Garpa, jeden z marynarzy informuje resztę załogi, że wykrył statek Słomkowych Kapeluszy. Garp odpowiada, że w takim razie on i jego załoga będzie ścigać piratów. Coby stwierdza, że atak jest dosyć nieoczekiwanym posunięciem z ich strony, zwłaszcza, że niedawno żegnali się z piratami w dobrych stosunkach. Wiceadmirał odpowiada, że jeżeli Coby ma jakieś problemy, niech zgłosi się z nimi do Sengoku. Aoikiji, który rozłożył się obok stwierdza, że Sengoku rozkazał atakować Słomkowych z winy Garpa, ponieważ ten krzyczał o swoim wnuku do Den Den Mushi. Garp odpowiada, Kuzanowi, żeby trzymał gębę na kłódkę. Gdy dziadek Luffy’ego rozpoczyna atak, Coby zastanawia się czy to będzie sławny „Deszcz Meteorów” , a Helmeppo stwierdza, że raczej tak i żaden statek jeszcze tego nie przetrwał. Gdy Franky oznajmia swojemu nowemu kapitanowi, że za chwilę opuszczą Water 7, Luffy decyduje się na pożegnanie z Cobym i „tym drugim, którego imienia znowu zapomniał”, na co Helmeppo reaguje irytacją. Kierując swoje słowa również do dziadka, wprawia go w szał i dlatego Helmeppo stara się go uspokoić, a Coby podziwia w myślach gumiaka za jego zuchwałość. Chwilę później, starszy sierżant krzyczy najgłośniej jak może, aby Luffy uciekał ponieważ zostanie zabity przez gigantyczną kulę armatnią. Słomki uciekają jednak w ostatniej chwili i wywołuje to niedowierzanie na twarzy Kuzana i Helmeppo oraz satysfakcję u Coby’ego i Garpa. Saga Wojna Szczytów Akt Marineford Zanim doszło do walki pomiędzy Piratami Białobrodego z Marynarką, Marynarka gromadziła swoje siły rozrzucone po całym świecie. Również Coby jako starszy sierżant został wezwany do głównej siedziby Marynarki. Po raz pierwszy widzimy Helmeppo wraz z Cobym, stojących w tłumie elitarnych marynarzy. Wysłuchują oni słów admirała floty Sengoku, który ujawnia, że Ace jest synem Gol D. Rogera. Obaj w myślach wyrażają swoje niedowierzanie. Zarówno Coby jak i Helmeppo zawsze myśleli, iż ojcem Ace’a jest Dragon. Blondyn dodatkowo zastanawia się nad tym, czy jednak Luffy i Ace nie są rodzonymi braćmi. Gdy Białobrody powoduje tsunami obaj młodzi marynarze są przerażeni (Helmeppo nawet płacze). Ich życie zostaje jednak uratowane przez Kuzana, ale niedługo potem chłopaki z przerażeniem odkrywają, że zaatakował ich Mały Oars Jr. Helmeppo zaczyna wymachiwać nożami na oślep, a spetryfikowanego Coby’ego tym razem od śmierci ratuje Yukimura. Kontradmirał upada jednak u stóp chłopaka niedługo potem. Później widzimy Coby’ego, który ucieka z pola bitwy. Helmeppo próbuje go zatrzymać , ale mimo to podąża za przyjacielem. W głębi miasta obaj są świadkami egzekucji na marynarzu, którego Akainu przyłapał podczas ucieczki. Ponadto chłopcy zdołali usłyszeć, plan Marynarki, który polegał na zignorowaniu wcześniejszych założeń i szybszej egzekucji Ace’a. Ich rozważania na ten temat, przerwał spadający z nieba statek. Gdy Coby i Helmeppo zobaczyli kim są pasażerowie okrętu, kompletnie „odlecieli” z wrażenia. Starszy sierżant zauważył, że Luffy jest naprawdę nie zwykły, ponieważ udało mu się uciec z Impel Down. Przyjaciele nie mogą też uwierzyć, gdy Sengoku informuje wszystkich o tym, że Luffy jest synem Dragona. Za to po gigantycznych zniszczeniach wywołanych przez Białobrodego, Coby nie może wyjść z podziwu dla jego potęgi. Stojąc za murami, obydwaj przyjaciele zastanawiają się nad losem piratów uwięzionych w zatoce i zaatakowanych przez Sakazukiego. Według Helmeppo nie mogą oni nigdzie uciec i dlatego jest to dla nich wyrok śmierci. Gdy gumiak przedostaje się za potężne mury obronne przy pomocy Jinbe i atakuje trzech admirałów, Coby i Helmeppo po raz kolejny dają upust swojemu zdziwieniu i podziwowi. Po różnorakich perturbacjach Coby staje naprzeciwko Luffy’ego i postanawia, że podejmie walkę. Coby próbuje użyć Soru, ale zostaje pokonany przy pierwszym uderzeniu gumiaka. Z opresji ratuje go Helmeppo, który zaopiekował się rannym przyjacielem. Obaj z zainteresowaniem obserwowali później starcie Luffy’ego i jego dziadka, a następnie uratowanie Ace’a z platformy egzekucyjnej. Przyjaciele boją się także, że po tym jak Akainu wziął sobie na celownik Lufy'ego, skończy się to w najgorszy możliwy dla niego sposób. Pod koniec wojny Coby wyzwala swoje Haki i odczuwa emocje i cierpienie innych istot. Oczywiście jest tego nieświadomy i Helmeppo, który chce mu pomóc nie jest w stanie zrozumieć słów przyjaciela o głosach wewnątrz głowy, które pojawiają się i znikają. W anime Coby chce pomóc poległemu marynarzowi i gdy dowiaduje się, że tamten zostawił rodzinę, zaczyna cierpieć jeszcze bardziej. Odczuwając niewyobrażalny smutek, Coby zdobywa się na odwagę i błaga aby zakończyć wojnę, a przez to i ból, który powoduje. Czyni to na wprost rozwścieczonego Akainu (co doprowadza do płaczu Helmeppo). Młody marynarz krzyczy, że należy zakończyć walkę, która prowadzi tylko do straty kolejnych ludzkich istnień. Zapłakany wykrzykuje, że na marynarzy czekają kochające rodziny. Marynarka osiągnęła już swój cel, więc pościg za piratami powinien zostać zakończony, a rannych powinno się ratować. Coby wykrzykuje wreszcie, że Marynarka i jej przedstawiciele, zachowują się jak głupcy. W odpowiedzi Akainu zastanawia się kim jest Coby i stwierdza, że zmarnował on jego czas, a Marynarka nie potrzebuje bezwartościowych wojowników. Gdy Sakazuki szykuje się do zadania ostatecznego ciosu, nasz bohater jest dumny z tego, że powiedział to co chciał i nie żałuje swoich słów. Z opresji ratuje go w ostatniej chwili Shanks, który stwierdza, że młody marynarz świetnie się spisał, a jego odwaga odmieniła losy świata. Po tych wydarzeniach widzimy nieprzytomnego Coby’ego, który z pianą na ustach leży na ziemi. Po ratunku ze strony Shanksa, Helmeppo ratuje swojego przyjaciela niosąc go na plecach i opuszczając wraz z nim pole bitwy. Akt Po Wojnie Krótko po wojnie, Coby odpoczywa w szpitalu. Czuwa przy nim Helmeppo, który towarzyszył przyjacielowi od zakończenia wojny. Lekarz, który przyszedł do Coby’ege stwierdził, że młodzieniec obudził w sobie Haki w skutek szoku doznanego podczas bitwy. Dodał również, że zazwyczaj tą umiejętność można obudzić tylko w skutek ciężkiego treningu i każdy Marines od wiceadmirała wzwyż jest w stanie jej używać. Coby odpowiedział, że może wyczuć obecność każdej osoby, która znajduje się niedaleko i jest to dla niego zbyt mocne uczucie. Doktor wiedząc, że rozmawia z podwładnymi Garpa, oznajmia młodzieńcom, że wiceadmirał jest w stanie nauczyć ich kontrolować tą umiejętność. Helmeppo zastanawia się, czy również będzie w stanie opanować Haki, po czym zdenerwowany wypomina Coby’emu, że ten nieoczekiwanie uzyskał nad nim znaczną przewagę. Coby odpowiada, że nie ma pojęcia co się wokół niego dzieje. Walki Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Marynarka Kategoria:Podoficerzy w Marynarce Kategoria:Użytkownicy Stylów Walk Kategoria:Użytkownicy Rokushiki Kategoria:Użytkownicy Haki Kategoria:Użytkownicy Kenbunshoku Haki Kategoria:Byli Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Byli Piraci Kategoria:Przeciwnicy w Sadze East Blue Kategoria:Przeciwnicy w Sadze CP9 Kategoria:Przeciwnicy w Sadze Wojna Białobrodego Kategoria:Kapitan Marynarki